Like Mother Like Daughter
by pink-star210
Summary: Steve and Michelle have a Daughter Casey together, but when Caseys starts acting weird around them Michelle becomes increasingly woried that was she has feared the last 13 years has happened. How will the tight-knit family cope with this sudden news, will they come through it as one happy family or will it tear them apart as past memories are bought up. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Casey Connor-McDonald that was her full name. Casey because her mum and dad thought it was a nice name, Connor after her mum and McDonald after her dad as they weren't married when she was born though now they are.

"Casey love what do you want for dinner" Her mum called from the kitchen. She had the perfect family, a Mum and Dad who adored her, an amazing older brother; Ryan who had moved out with his Girl friend Katy an few months back and a auntie and uncle who thought the world of her.

"Earth to Casey" She looked up and found her mum looking up over her.

"Eh yeah"

"What you wanting for tea, you're dad working late so just us two"

"Don't mind" She said spreading out on the sofa

"Curry it is then" Her mum mumbled to herself while walking out. She looked around the living room while still lying on the sofa as she couldn't be bothered looking for the remote to put the TV on. They had been in this house for about half a year now, as they needed something bigger as her mum was pregnant again but with twins this time and there would be nowhere near enough room in the old flat so they all moved into this bigger house, but then just as things were looking really promising something awful happened….

_She can still remember that night all too well, there was her, her mum and Tracy in the house. Michelle was 8 months pregnant at that time so was finding it difficult enough without having Tracy in her way nagging here about Steve and his whereabouts._

_It was the night of November the 18__th__, so Amy's 18__th__. Amy was meant to have come round to spend half the day with Steve and Michelle and Casey as Michelle was in no fit state to go round to hers, but that morning November 18__h__ the first event of the next 48 hours occurred….._

"_Steve wake up baby" Michelle whispered to him for about the 100__th__ time that night, it was about half two in the morning and she was in so much pain. She tried lying down to see if that would ease the pain any and then maybe she could get some sleep but if anything just made it worse, and then she felt it, the disgusting sensation that she was peeing herself she looked under the duvet to see what was going on and got the fright of her life when she realised it was bright red blood coming out of her by the gallons._

"_Steve baby something's going on" She said crying into him though doubted he would hear her._

"_Steve please" She said shaking him with all her might as she felt herself becoming increasing light headed no doubt from the amount of blood oozing out of her, and then she felt it this explosion of pain right in her stomach and she knew then what was going on._

"_Steve" She said becoming increasing sorer and felt her body just starting to close down when he suddenly sat up rubbing his eyes while he adjusted to what was going on, his 8 month pregnant wife was sitting there in a pool of blood looking completely pale and lifeless, so using his instinct from years of first aid training with streetcars he quickly moved her head down and shoved her knees up while she begun to gain consciousness again._

"_Chelle babe how long have you been like this" He asked shoving on a pair of jeans and t-shirt that were lying on the floor. _

"_I don't know, but I've lost them Steve I know I have" She said as she got picked up by Steve who carried them down to the car. _

_A couple of hours later they returned home, she had been seen and dealt with in about an hour, she was told that sometimes excess blood will come out if there is too much floating around the womb but just to be safe she was to be on complete bed rest from now on. She got carried back in and put on the sofa as Steve covered her in the blanket that was draped over the sofa._

"_Babe where you going" she asked seeing Steve heading for the door_

"_I'm just going to check on Casey and put new sheets on the bed" He said as she nodded her head and fell back into a peaceful sleep._

"_Dad what's wrong with mum" Asked Casey as Steve poked his head around the door to check on his 13 year old daughter._

"_Eh well she had to go to hospital but she should be okay now just needs to stay in bed from now on" He said sitting beside her on the bed, giving her a hug._

"_But will the babies be ok"_

"_Yeah they should be"_

"_Hmmm okay"_

"_Anything else you want to talk about"_

"_No no that should be all"_

"_Okay well get some sleep soon and let your mum sleep in the morning she needs it" He said giving her a quick kiss on the head before walking out._

_The next morning Michelle woke with I jump she was in so much pain it was almost unbearable but despite all that pain she could feel her little babies kicking away, she went to plonk her head down on Steve but as disappointed to find he wasn't there so looked over at the clocked and got such a shock when she realised it was half two. She decided saying as she had been banned by Carla from working and nobody was around to bother her the best thing for her right now would be to try get some more sleep as that was usually the best source of painkiller for her, though her plans were soon spoilt by the persistent ringing of the door bell, so assuming Steve had taken Amy and Casey out somewhere she went down to get it to stop the annoying tone of the doorbell._

"_Hello" She said opening the door just to find a fuming Tracy outside._

"_Where the hell is Steve" She said barging in, pushing Michelle to one side._

"_I have no idea what you are on about"_

"_Of course you do, he's still in bed isn't he" But before she could answer Tracy was straight up the stairs and barging into every room, she slowly followed her up though into much pain to go much more than a snail's pace. She got just to the top when Tracy stopped her in her tracks._

"_Where the hell is he"_

"_I have no flamin idea what you are on about; I only got up two minutes ago"_

"_He is meant to be your husband, so where is he" She asked as Casey appeared out of her bedroom to see what was going on._

"_Eh mum thought you were meant to be in bed from now on" She said quietly._

"_Yes I am but someone is blocking my way"_

"_Well I'll move if you tell me where Steve is"_

"_He went out hours ago" Casey said walking over to stand beside her mum._

"_Halleluiah someone finally we are getting somewhere"_

"_So can you go now"_

"_No not until I know where he is"_

"_Timbuktu, if you get lost on your way we will not call out a search party now are you going to move and let my mum past or am I going to move you"_

"_Now that I would love to see but no I'm leaving thanks for all the help and support" She said giving a sarcastic smile before shoving her way past them , but just as she shoved her way past Michelle fell over backwards and rolled down the stairs landing unconscious at the bottom._

"_Oh god Michelle looks like someone's had a tumble" Tracy said laughing to herself_

"_You Selfish Lunatic you have just shoved my 8 month pregnant mum down the stairs and all you can do is laugh, thanks to you those unborn little twins are probably dead now"_

"_I don't see how that is my fault I barely touched her"_

"_Yea barely but you still did, you could have just let her go to bed where she's meant to be complete and utter bed rest Dad said she's not allowed out under any circumstances" Casey said running down to her mum._

So that was the awful night, the night that Tracy Barlow killed her little brother and sister to be. She quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen, that memory was still too fresh and she didn't like it.

"Hey baby what's wrong" She heard her mum asking as she wiped away the newly formed tears running down her face.

"Nothing just dreams that's all"

"Well if you ever need to talk about anything just say yea" Her mum said lifting her onto her lap

"When's tea" She said a little smile spreading across her face.

"Oh you cheeky little beggar there's me trying to be all nice and supportive and all you care about is your next meal"

"And I was simply telling you I have the problem of being hungry"

"Hope you realise that Mrs McDonald takes these situation incredibly seriously"

"She can take it a seriously as she likes as long as I get food out of it"

"Eh Ryan said he would bring us round curry at around 7"

"So we got half-an-hour"

"Yep half-an-hour to do whatever we want"

"TV" Casey said bending down to get the remote off the floor.

"Eh nice try love but I'm choosing, had 13 years of watching what you want"

"Yeah but you don't regret it"

"Oh now how could I regret watching 13 years of rubbish TV with my baby Casey" Her mum said putting her into headlock

"Right enough mum you can choose"

"Anyway its Britain's got talent so we both win"

"Guess we do" She said snuggling down into her mum, tomorrow was Monday which meant School which she hated at the moment, she didn't really have what most people would class as friends, she had people she would go to lunch with and hang around at break times but all her spare time went on seeing her boyfriend Jack who got moved to a private school, but that wasn't all there was this gang of boys who when it came to walking home would call her names, steal her stuff and just be a right nuisance but Friday they had taken it to a whole new level.

_Just as she was walking past the park one of the Boys Josh she thought his name was came up behind her and pushed her behind the big thick oak tree._

"_We seen what you and Jack got up to getting quiet daring aren't we"_

"_Wwhhatt are you on about" She managed to stammer _

"_Oh you know the little moment you had in the tree" He said sliding her hand up her waist so it was just above her skirt and with his other hand started squeezing her left breast._

"_So it wasn't anything more than your doing to me now" She said and she was right all they had done get off with each other._

"_Sick you are you know that sick" He said slapping her across the face before letting her go. After that she walked straight home and shut herself away in her room, refusing to talk to anyone about it._


	2. Chapter 2

3.19…3.20 finally the bell rang, she almost ran straight from her biology class to the toilet, she was meeting up with Jack straight after school and he had his place to himself and tonight they were both wanting to move their relationship on further. She locked herself in one of the cubicles, she pulled up her already short skirt a considerable amount and unbuttoned her shirt so she had a fair amount of cleavage on show, even thought she was only 13 she had developed a lot more than most girls her age not that it bothered her too much apart from the odd look off a boy which really got Jack mad when they were out together. She walked out the cubicle and over to the mirrors and applied a fair amount a lippy, she took out her phone which was vibrating in her blazer pocket to find two missed calls from jack, his school finished at 3.00 so it gave him 20 minutes to walk down to her so they could walk back together.

"Hey sexy" She said as she appeared from behind the PE block to find Jack standing in his typical form one leg against the wall the other on the ground and both arms in his pockets.

"Hmm don't you just look stunning" He said smiling to himself.

"Well you'll get to see plenty more later"

"Are you sure you want to do this" He asked taking her hand as they walked the 5 minute walk to his house.

"Of course I do babe"

"It's just I don't want to think I'm forcing you into anything I mean you're still really young if well anything was to happen"

"Babe I'm sure, I know how hard it's going to be if I do get pregnant but I know for a fact my mum would just cry she isn't going to do much I mean she had been doing it well longer by my age and then did end up getting pregnant at 14/15 so technically it runs in the genes".

"Okay well if your sure just go up do whatever you need to do and I'll get us some drinks and food" He said as they got inside his house.

"I'll be waiting" She said blowing him a kiss as she ran upstairs to his bedroom, she got in and leant against the wall smiling to herself, this was finally happening she thought as she unbuttoned her shirt exposing her breast nice and snuggled in the black bra she had on. She felt butterflies appear in her stomach as she heard Jack close the kitchen door and begin to climb the stairs so she ever so quickly rid herself of her skirt and tights and jamp onto the bed waiting for jack to come in.

"Wow" He said as he came in looking her up and down.

"Come on I need to be back for half 7"

"Okay babe just getting these off" He said stumbling out his school trousers while also ripping his shirt off.

"Here let me slip this on" She said unwrapping the condom he had lying on his bedside table and his made his way completely naked onto the bed.

"And let me get these off you" He said unclasping her bra and sliding down her thongs.

"Right we ready then"

"Yep do you just want me to go straight in or what"

"Just straight in" She said adjusting the pillows as she suddenly felt this amazing sensation thrashing into her.

"OMG baby please harder" She moaned between gritted teeth.

"You're really tight hun" He said gently massaging her nipples with his spare hand as he picked up the speed.

"We should do this more often then" She said through breaths as she felt herself nearing her climax, this new feeling was mind blowing she knew that it was meant to feel amazing but this, this was beyond amazing and she didn't want it to end but before she knew it, she felt Jack release his load and that just sent her over the top. After a whole lot of screaming, puffing and panting Jack pulled himself out and lay on the bed beside her.

"So gorgeous how was that"

"Amazing, could you not tell" She stated stroking his bare chest as she faintly heard her phone vibrate on the table.

"It's your mum" Jack said reaching over to the table and handing it to her.

"What does she want" She said angrily taking the phone from her and answering it just to hear her mum nagging down the line.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Jacks why"

"It's your parent evening that's why, you were meant to come straight to the factory"

"But is said like a million times I was going to Jacks"

"Yes and I said like a million times no not tonight, just forget it I'll be round in a couple of minutes so be waiting outside.

"What that's so unfair you can't just ruin my evening"

"And you think I want to wonder round a school when it's your dads turn to no, life's unfair Casey I'll be round in a few minutes end of" Her mum said hanging up the phone as Casey threw it onto the bed.

"I've got to go she'll be round in a few minutes and then off to parents evening for me" She said walking round to put on her clothes. Ever since her mum had lost the babies she had been even more protective of her, she didn't know if it was some way of grieving or not wanting to let her grow up to quickly as now she was probably the last kid Steve and her would have unless there was another careless night.

"That'll be your mum now then" Jack said running down the stairs to answer the knocking at the door.

"Yep guess so" She said slowly walking down after him to find her mum at the bottom looking less than impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passes since that day, that one perfect night and since then everything had changed far too much, the bulling had become a lot worse, her and Jack just didn't seem to be the same anymore after he announced he was going to stay in Scotland with his Gran, in fact it was tomorrow he left and on top of all that she just didn't feel herself anymore, she was becoming increasing anxious about her weight, even though she was the smallest girl in her year she had developed a lot more quicker than the other and that only added to her problems and with that came the pains which were becoming a lot worse even though her time just hadn't seem to come yet this month which she had to admit she was a little bit worried about especially after the way her and Jack have been with each other, always going for a quick shag whenever one could be fitted in. She hadn't bothered to go home today and had ignored the calls from her mum and Steve as all she wanted to do was to have some time to herself to think, so that was why she was sat shivering on the swing by herself in the park. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and looked down at the screen just expecting it to be her mum again but she was wrong in fact it was from the person she was hoping so badly would come and find her, take her back somewhere nice and warm; Jack, she opened the message smiling to herself wondering what he would be wanting as it loaded up on the screen.

_Babe, sorry it's just not working anymore probably best we call it off_- that's what it read, she felt her eyes start welling up with tears as it sunk in what had just been decided, her and jack were no longer. She switched her phone off and shoved it in her pocket, now she really did need to think but just as she lay her head in her hands, she felt the all too familiar feel of Jake as he shoved her off the swing.

"Well look what we have here" Reece the tall ginger one said as Jack and Cain laughed at that ridiculously funny statement.

"Yes yes just look what we've found" Reece said coming up to her face and pushing her back onto the ground before getting his foot and stamping it right into her stomach which as a reaction yelled out in pain to, though immediately wished she hadn't as the next thing she knew he was punching seven bells out of her.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing" She heard a voice in the distance shout.

"Shit guys get out of here" Cain said immediately as they all ran away, back into the bushes, as the mysterious man came running over to her.

"Case you okay" He asked and she then knew it was Ryan who had found her, not that she could say much back as her mouth just seemed to be full of vile tasting blood.

"Right im phoning mum" He said getting out his phone

"NO" She shouted immediately sitting up.

"Why not you can't just hide forever, she is going to be going out of her mind worrying"

"I don't want her to find out like this"

"Okay well look come back to mine and we'll get you cleaned up and then I'm calling her"

"Fine just don't tell her what you seen"

"Sorry that bit I can't stick to, listen after 20 years of her I've learnt the best thing just to do is too tell, she'll figure it out soon enough and she'll only get more upset you don't tell her"

"But she's going to be annoyed anyway, it's been going on for months and I haven't said anything" She said as he pulled her up and they both started walking down to his car.

"No she won't she'll just give you the biggest hug and fuss over you for a few months"

"Yeah guess so"

"Look are you sure you don't want me to take you straight back it'll make things a lot more easier"

"Okay yeah whatever as long as she won't go mental"

"She won't I promise" He said as they both got in the car. She was feeling really pretty tired as she looked over the events of the days and the cold was starting to catch up on her, it was about half-an-hour's drive to her house from the park she had chosen to walk a few miles to, so decided as Ryan didn't seem to be wanting a big heavy conversation to get a bit of sleep.

Ryan pulled up outside his mum and Steves house and could see the one light on shining through the gap in the curtains, he realised a few minutes earlier that Casey had fallen asleep and decided just to leave her as the way she was, it was probably less painful to be asleep. He quietly got out his car and walked round to knock on the door, nearly just as he removed his hand from knocking his incredibly worried looking mum came to the door.

"Missing anyone" He asked pointing to his car where his little sister was still fast asleep.

"OMG where was she" His mum said almost running out to the car.

"Listen don't freak out, she's just asleep and very scared, I don't know what fully happened but I'll tell you want I saw inside" He said watching his mum turn even more paler if that was at all possible as she swung the car door open and nearly fainted at the sight of her battered body.

"My baby" She cried clinging onto her sleeping body.

"Mum don't she needs to sleep" Ryan said pulling her off.

"What happened" She asked as Ryan scooped her out the car and into his arms.

"I don't really know just saw some kids giving her a beating at the park but she says it's been going on for months" He said carrying her in the house.

"Why was she at the park though" Michelle asked becoming increasingly worried about what exactly had happened to her daughter

"Guess she just needed time to herself or something, but she is terrified, scarred of them and how you two would react" He said placing his little sister in his mums shaking arms.

"She is freezing"

"Yeah I know came straight from school, anyway I better go leave you two to it" He said giving his mum and sister a quick peck on the heads before leaving as Casey started waking up in her mums arms.

"Hey baby" She said as her daughter started waking. Casey stared at her for a few minutes as everything came flooding back to her, the park, Jack, the worries and then the boys and that's when this awful pain appeared in her abdomen right where Reece had stamped on her not only an hour ago.

"Babe I need you to tell me what happened" She heard her mum asking her gently as she felt her eyes well up.

"It was them"

"Okay well what did they do, it's important to say, even if it's just to me and not your dad"

"They didn't like me with Jack" Even the sound of his name made her more and more upset.

"So every time they saw us together, at the end I would get slapped in the face of punched but then today, they just came and pushed me off the swing and just decided to do all this" She said as she felt her mum wrap her arms around her waist as she winched in pain.

"Right that's it I'm calling the doctor" Her mum said reaching for her phone on the coffee table. She tried to put up a fight but if she was perfectly honest she felt too tired and weak to put up too much of a fuss. She heard her mum speaking down the phone as she drifted into a light sleep, but was woken up by her mum gently shaking her.

"When's dad home" She asked looking up her mum's worried face.

"Not till quite a bit later babe, so just me and you"

"Do I have to tell him"

"No no just leave that to me if you want hun"

"Mum" She asked snuggling down into the blanket that was being placed carefully over her.

"Yea baby"

"Why does everyone hate me so much"

"They don't sweetie, just some people are mean mean people and like to see others hurt"

"But they do no one likes me"

"Hey come on baby, let's not think like that" Her mum said, feeling a lump grow in her throat, thinking about her a Steves little miracle has turned into a beaten frightened teen.

"Don't send me back there" She almost pleaded with her mum, as they both suddenly heard the door go.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle gently laid her half asleep teenager on the sofa before going to answer the door expecting it just to be the doctor.

"Just forgot my keys" Steve said squirming his way past the front door to reach them out of the lock.

"Eh babe I could have just got them for you"

"Yeah I know but then I wouldn't have been able to feel you like I did"

"Em okay" Michelle said slightly confused by her husband's behaviour, before she started hearing her one and only daughter crying for her.

"What's wrong with her"

"Just not feeling too well, so got the doctor too come see her"

"Ahh okay, she wanting just to be left alone"

"Yeah probably best"

"Okay I'll see you later babe" He said giving her a quick hug and kiss before making his way out their house. Michelle then turned her attention back to her crying daughter and ran through to see what's wrong.

"It's okay baby mums here now" She said sitting down beside her terrified little girl.

"Does dad know"

"No he doesn't hun not yet"

"I don't want to tell him"

"You don't have to babe, I'll tell him if you want me to" Her mum said smoothly stroking her hair. Nothing needed to be said between the mother and daughter to express their feeling. Casey was just downright scared of the future and needed protecting while Michelle was scared for her daughter's welfare and was going to go to any extremes to protect her. They sat like this for ages just rocking gently to and thro cuddled into each other, then Casey's mind started to drift onto other subjects one in particular she would have to do something about soon infact incredibly soon. What happens if she is pregnant she hadn't thought that far, would it be sore, how would her mum be about it, would she have to go to school, could she do it, was she even pregnant. All of these thoughts and many more were just floating around her head, all questions waiting to be answered.

Within the hour the doctor had came and been, all he done was poke and prod her a few times causing her much more pain than necessary and all he said was for someone to maybe sleep with her tonight it is going to be hard for her, so her mum immediately stepped up to the mark and that was why she was lying in a tiny single bed cuddled up to her daughter.

"Casey babe, you awake" Her mum asked gently but Casey just ignored her and carried on with her thoughts of the future. Soon enough Michelle heard the door unlock and her husband enter the house and listened as he shuffled around downstairs creating more havoc than necessary.

"Hey baby" Steve said poking his head around his daughter's bedroom door to find both her and his wife cuddled up together

"Heya" She replied back trying to hide her daughters face from him so he wouldn't discover the mass of bruising on it.

"What you doing in here"

"Eh Casey wasn't feeling too well so I said I'd stay with her tonight"

"Fair enough as long as your back in bed tomorrow"

"Oh you cheeky cheeky man"

"But I'm pretty sure you love it when I'm cheeky as you call it"

"Never said I didn't now on you go, let us sleep" She said blowing him a kiss before settling down for the night with her daughter.

**Right yeah sorry this chapters short and sorry not updated in ages just not known how to do this chapter all that much please review anyway ;) **


End file.
